Big bulges in their shorts
by justinsl
Summary: Max is gay. He always has a hard-on in his shorts. He dreams about hooking up with all the hot guys he knows, the jocks, the theater people, his best friends, even his two gay dads. Getting pounded, making out, sucking them off, eating their loads, it's all so hot to him. What he doesn't know though, is that all those fantasies he has are about to be coming true in a big way.
1. I'm hard in my shorts

My name is Max. I'm sixteen years old, and I live with my sister and my gay dads Robert and Brandon in Los Angeles. I love music, DJing, Star Wars, going to Costa Rica and Mexico and playing the piano.

And I'm gay.

Everyone knows I'm gay. It's not a problem. They don't know that I'm always horny. In class I look at the other guys, seeing their ripped muscles and six pack abs and pecs under their shirts and the big bulges in their shorts and I instantly get hard as fuck. My dick swells up while I lick my lips and scratch my beard and mustache, thinking how fucking hot those boys are. I dream about them when I'm cumming, it makes me feel hot and sexy. Hotter than watching gay porn. It is the best feeling in the world.

I didn't know it yet. But my life was about to change, change in a way that would keep my horniness level at full blast 24/7.


	2. Ryan Jacobs

My English class is doing a project on Tom Sawyer and I got assigned to do my project with Ryan Jacobs. I'm so excited, he's such a stud. He's on the football team at school and is one of the most popular kids. He's so fucking hot too. He has the best six pack I've ever seen and huge pecs that you can always see under his shirt. And he has a big package that he's carrying between his legs. I was so excited. We decided to work on the project Saturday afternoon. When I went home, I jerked off my rock hard cock until I came. He was such a sexy guy.

Ryan showed up at around two o'clock on Saturday. When I opened the door, I pretty much shot a load of cum into my shorts. He was so sexy. His short blonde hair was slicked back underneath a baseball cap he wore backwards and his blue eyes were sparkling in the afternoon sunlight. He was wearing a tight V-neck tank top, blue and yellow, that hung just above his giant erect nipples, you could see each crease of his chest and ab muscles under the tank. His red shorts were only down to mid-thigh length and his muscular hairy legs looked so tasty. He was wearing white adidas without socks, and I imagined taking them off and licking his smelly toes. Uh, it was so fucking sexy.

"Hi Max!" said Ryan.

"Hey!" I said looking back up. "It's so good to see you" I said as I pulled him in for a hug. He was so muscular and just being held in his arms made my nine and a half inch dick tense with horniness. I was hard as I slowly let my hand brush over his ass for a brief moment, hoping he would notice yet not notice at the same time. "Come on in"

"Thanks!"

Ryan let out of the hug and walked through the door. We grabbed a couple water bottles from the refrigerator and we went to my bedroom to work on the project. We worked on it for about an hour and a half when we decided to take a break. I pulled out my sheet music to work on a new progression when Ryan tapped me.

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah, it's at the end of the hall, just to the left."

"Thanks man!" Ryan said patting me on the shoulder, rubbing it seductively, his hand brushing slightly over my erect nipple as he left my room. I watched him walk out, looking at the back of his short red shorts, his strong firm ass, his massive muscular legs covered in blonde hair and his massive biceps and triceps as he turned the corner of the hallway. My cock was now throbbing painfully. I had to have sex with him. Ryan was so fucking sexy, but he was also a genuinely nice guy. My nipples grew erect inside of my black and white stripped tank top and I looked down at my green shorts where my cock was leaving a huge bulge. "Uh fuck" I moaned under my breath.

Ryan came back and sat down next to me. "So, I hear you have a really big crush on me?" he said.

I almost choked. I didn't know what to expect next.

"Is that true? Do you think that I'm a smokin' hot guy?"

I nodded very gingerly. I expected Ryan to get up and just leave, or yell at me.

"I think you're a super smokin' hot guy too." Ryan said. He put his hand on my thigh and started stroking my hairy leg underneath my shorts. My cock began to stir, I could feel the veins throbbing. I licked my lips seductively.

Ryan leaned in and grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in for a kiss. His lips were wet and tasty, as his tongue explored my mouth. "Mmm" I moaned as he kissed me. I grasped his firm pecs with both hands and put one arm around his back. My other hand travelled down his tank top and to the top of his shorts, where I started to grip and tug his cock from outside his red shorts. It was already at full mast, the dick was extremely visible through his shorts as my hand ran up and down the length of the clothed shaft, gripping it firmly and tugging on it as I kissed him, tracing his eight-pack of abs through his tank top down to the waistband of his red shorts.

"Oh fuck" Ryan moaned. He reached down and grabbed my dick and groped it through my shorts. "Fuck me that's hot" I moaned. "You're so fucking hot Ryan." I kissed him as I grabbed his pecs inside his tank top with one hand while gripping his dick through his shorts with the other. "Fuck you're fucking hot too" he said as he pulled me in to kiss again, "You're so fucking hot Max, god you're so fucking hot and I can tell you have a really really big cock, and that shit is hot. You're just so fucking hot, and you look so hot every time you wear shorts, you have the most amazing hairy muscular legs that were meant to wear shorts like those green ones that end halfway down the thigh and make your cock seem even bigger when you look at those muscles under your tank top with your extremely tight short shorts. God Max you were made to wear short shorts, you're such a fucking hot man! I want you to kiss me and shove your tongue in my mouth as I reach down to the crotch of your shorts and play around with your fucking huge dick and stroke it through the fabric", he moaned as his hand moved to my crotch, stroking my dick and gripping it through the firm fabric of my shorts as we made out passionately. Ryan was turning me on like I'd never experienced before, my dick was hard as a fucking bullet and it grew a full inch beyond erection as he played with it through my shorts, it was so hot. "Mmm" I moaned loudly as we made out passionately. Ryan leaned in and kissed my neck and my beard as he took off my tank top. Ryan rubbed my pecs and traced his finger down my chest to my abs as he kissed me. Ryan squeezed my nipples, making me moan, and shoved his tongue down my throat. He licked down my neck and kissed my pecs as he stroked my cock through my shorts. "Oh shit, fuck" I cried as I leaned in and kissed him. I removed Ryan's tank top and kissed his neck down to his pecs. They were so big, with huge nipples and his light caramel-colored glistening eight-pack of abs was bulging hugely. I teased his nipples as I kissed his abs and went up to his nipples and bit them. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" he breathed as I bit his nipples while stroking his cock through his short shorts. He pulled me up for another kiss as we made out again, before one again pushed me down toward his cock, making me swallow the clothed dick.

"I know you want it, right?" Ryan said with a earnest grin.

"Fuck yeah I do."

"Well take it out." he said. I reached for his buttons and unbuttoned his shorts. As I opened the fly, his rock-hard penis sprung up. It was HUGE. It was eleven and a half inches in length, uncut, seeping precum and the veins were throbbing and pulsing.

"Oh my fucking God! That's the biggest penis I've ever seen."

"Yeah, you gonna take it buddy." Ryan said with a smile.

"Fuck yeah" I said as I took his cock and began to shove it down my throat. "Holy shit" Ryan moaned under his breath. "Oh fuck!"

I took his cock deeper and deeper, then I pulled up and licked the head of his member. It was so tasty, I felt myself shooting precum into my shorts at a rapid rate. I put my lips around his dick again and sucked it very quickly.

"Oh fuck Max you're so hot. That feel so good oh fucking fuck." Ryan was squirming, his blonde hair was standing up on its own and his pecs and six-pack were covered in sweat. I sucked his dick very slowly, taking the entire length, until all eleven and a half inches were down my throat.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum" Ryan moaned. "Oh fuck."

I pulled up and licked the head of his shaft. "Oh, I'm gonna cum, I'm cumming oh fuck" Ryan cried as he shot his load down my throat. I sucked his dick as the sweet warm liquid filled my mouth. It was so delicious. I lapped up every last drop of cum and sucked his dick dry. He pulled me up and I made out with him as we shared the sweet taste of his cum.

"Let's go outside and fool around in the lounge chairs" I said. Ryan smiled and I kissed him. He pulled on his shorts and tank top and I put on my tank top as well.

Ryan and I made on the white lounge chair as the bright hot sun shined down on us. I groped Ryan's dick and stroked it as he grasped my nipples and pulled at them, making me hard. Our wet lips collided as we passionately kissed, our tongues shoved down each others throats as our erections began to strain in our shorts. Ryan pulled off my tank top, kissing down my neck to my hairy chest, my nipples were firm and erect as he kissed down there. "Oh fuck" I moaned as Ryan kissed my nipples, his hand teased down my flawless abs and up my firm biceps as he gripped it. Suddenly, he launched his hand down as he grabbed my dick, the erection at full mast in my shorts, sticking up like a pole.

"Oh fuck yeah" I cried as Ryan pulled his lips off my nipples and made out with me. I dove down as I undid the buttons on his shorts, his rock-hard dick hitting me in the face. I licked the head of the shaft, playing with the foreskin as precum seeped out of his cock. Ryan breathed heavily as I sucked his penis, taking it slow and all the way, squeezing his balls as I held the dick down my throat.

"Oh my god Max!" Ryan cried as I sucked his dick. "That's so fucking hot!"

"Yeah" I smiled as I took my mouth off his dick and looked up at him.

"Yeah" Ryan said with a grin as I went back to deep-throating the monster, getting a high-pitched moan to release from Ryan's lips.

I pulled off his dick and made out with Ryan as I stroked his cock, my other hand teasing his erect nipples.

"You want me to make you cum."

"Fuck yeah Max!" Ryan said.

"Good" I said with a smile as I leaned it to kiss behind Ryan's ear, making him squirm. "I'm gonna make you cum more than you've ever come as I swallow every bit of hot delicious cum that seeps out that fucking huge uncut cock of yours. Then you're gonna suck my fucking hot cock until I shoot my load as you swallow every last fucking drop of warm sweet cum. Then you're gonna fuck my tight ass with that fucking big cock as we kiss until I cum again all over my hot hairy chest. You're gonna cum in my hot ass and we'll continue to make out as I fucking tease those fucking huge nipples of yours and stroke your massive twelve inch uncut dick until you cum before I suck you off. And after that I'm gonna fuck you on the glass table and shoot my hot load out my penis in your tight hot hole and suck every drop of my cum out of your dick as you cum again. And we'll keep doing that all day, just fooling around and making each other cum sweet sticky load after sweet sticky load."

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Ryan screamed. "I'M GONNA CUM! OH FUCK ME I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM MY DICK IS GONNA RELEASE A HUGE FUCKING LOAD OH FUCKING HELL MAX SUCK MY HOT COCK AND SWALLOW MY SWEET SWEET CUM PLEASE!" I sucked Ryan faster as he began to climax. "OH SHIT! FUCK! SHIT I'M FUCKING CUMMING! OH MY GOD HERE I FUCKING CUM! OH OH OH OHHH!" Ryan hollered in extreme ecstasy as rope after rope of thick hot sticky juicy cum shot down my throat, as I lapsed it all up. Ten ropes went and he continued to cum. Twenty ropes later and he was still cumming. Finally after the fifty eighth rope of thick hot cum shot down my throat his orgasm finished. I got up onto my knees and made out passionately with Ryan, stroking his softening dick as we shared the taste of his sweet sweet cum in our mouths.

"Want to go over by the pool and fuck me so I can't walk for two weeks!" I smirked.

"Fuck yeah!" Ryan beamed as I made out with him. I pulled off his tank top as I slowly pulled off my shorts, my dick at full mast still as we walked toward the side of the pool and made out passionately before he fucked my tight ass.

We spent the whole rest of the afternoon doing nothing but making out and sucking each other off and fucking each other and shooting our loads in each other's mouths. It was so hot, and I couldn't wait to have sex with him again.


	3. Aaron Cooper: Part 1

It was the end of seventh period gym Friday afternoon, the last class of the week. I thought all of the guys (really hot guys) had left except me, but I was still getting my stuff together. I opened my locker and took out my white briefs as I pulled them up, along with my khaki shorts. I threw my light pink tank top over my head as I closed my locker, slipping on my shoes. I played with my beard when I heard a shower running. I walked into the locker room and around the corner to see who it was. A bulge began to form in my shorts, it was Aaron Cooper, the goalie for the soccer team. I massaged my cock through my shorts, the shower turned off as Aaron stepped out of the shower.

He looked like an Adonis, standing there dripping wet and naked. Six feet four inches tall, short blonde hair and blue eyes, he was blessed with the most perfect body. His biceps were huge and his pecs were so firm with a very articulated six-pack of abs. The biggest turn on though, was his cock. Even though he takes cold showers, it was so fucking hard as he was standing there, and I swore I could see some pre-cum seeping from the slit. It was 13 inches in length, thick like a beer can, uncut, throbbing from end to end and the hottest pair of balls I had ever seen hung from his cock, bouncing like grapes. He stood there and flexed his muscles, letting the biceps contract as his abs were pushed out showing off how fit he was. My cock was dripping like a faucet, I needed to relieve myself.

I ran out of the locker room and to the bathroom, pulling my dick out of my shorts and pushing back the foreskin, seeing the pre-cum fall from my dick at a very rapid pace. I grabbed my penis and jerked it off, it took only twenty seconds before I cam. The warm sweet liquid landed all over the toilet and some shot up and hit me in the face, which I wiped down and licked clean, I loved the taste of my cum. I shot about 15 strings before I was done. I grabbed my cock, which was mostly soft, and put it inside my briefs, jiggling it about a little before putting my shorts back on and buttoning them up. I wiped my face and left the bathroom. I sat on the bench, putting my socks in my backpack before I put my shoes back on. Suddenly I heard a voice.

"Are you going to suck my cock?"

I almost jumped as I turned my head. Aaron was standing there, only no longer was he standing there naked. He was dressed in a pair of blue running shorts and a blue sports vest. I looked down for a brief second and saw the tent in his shorts, but I looked back up at him.

"What?"

Aaron smiled at me, in a seductive way. "I said, are you going to suck my big uncut cock? Ryan told me about you, about how you give such a good blowjob and you have a big dick yourself. So, you gonna suck my cock, my sweaty tasty big uncut cock."

I smiled as I stood up. "I don't know?" I said. I grabbed his hand and put it on my already hard dick, stroking it through the shorts. I moaned as his hand travelled up and down the crotch, gripping my cock through the fabric of the shorts and stroking it up and down through the friction of my shorts. "Does this answer your question?"

"Ohh yeahhh!" Aaron sexily moaned as he leaned in towards me, his lips touching mine.

We started passionately making out as my hands travelled down his body, caressing his pecs and abs as they made their way to the all-too-obvious erection his shorts couldn't contain. I gripped through the fabric of the shorts as I stroked his cock, the fabric indenting how big the cock was inside the shorts. Aaron and I made out as he gripped my ass with one hand, slapping it while the other stayed on the crotch of my shorts, teasing my rock hard cock. He stood up and pulled off his sports vest, revealing his gay-porn perfect physique. I stroked every crease of his six-pack while pulling on his cock as we made out. I shoved my tongue down his throat, as he let out a high pitch moan. Aaron stopped kissing me as he went down to my neck, leaving little kisses. "Oh shit!" I moaned "Oh fucking hell you turn me on so much!"

"Yeah baby you're so fucking hot. Now suck my cock!" Aaron moaned as he removed his lips from my neck. He stood up and unzipped the fly of his shorts pulling out his rock hard gigantic member. I instantly began to suck on the thick long shaft, lapping it up like a wet dog. "Uh fuck yeah".

I gagged as I sucked on Aaron's monster, barely able to fit it all in my mouth. It was only a little longer than Ryan's, but a lot wider and my mouth was a little sore from lapping up his tasty dick. I reached up to caress his pecs as I gulped down his dick, feeling the huge bulging muscles and rubbing back down to his abs. Aaron moaned in a high-pitched voice. I lapped up every inch of his tasty man meat as I felt the veins of his penis throb inside my mouth. I took it very slowly and then started to speed up. I grabbed Aaron's six pack and held onto each ab one at a time as Aaron grabbed the back of my head and began to fuck my face.

"Holy shit!"

I loosened my grip for a moment as I took his cock out of my mouth and stroked it as I looked up at him.

"Fuck yeah you like that?"

"Yeah baby"

"Yeah you fucking like that when I choke on your big fucking cock?"

"Oh fuck yeah that's so hot baby, you make my cock so fucking hard!"

"Mmmmmmm" I moaned as I went back to sucking his penis. Moments later, I felt his dick harden in my mouth again in a way that made me knew I was about to taste his sweet warm seed.

"Oh my god I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna fucking cum!" Aaron moaned. I grabbed his six pack with one hand and squeezed his balls with the other as I felt him shoot his load. "Uh I'm cumming. Uh. Oh fuck!" Aaron cried as he began to shoot his jizz down my throat. I swept up every bit of his sweet semen as his dick exploded inside my mouth. "Holy shit. Oh fucking hell!" Aaron panted as he continued to shoot his load. Finally he finished his orgasm. I rubbed my cock in my short shorts as he swept down and kissed me to taste his own sweet sweet cum.

"You're so fucking hot Aaron! I hope one day you will fuck me!"

"You bet Max. I fucking love how well you can suck a dick!"

* * *

I woke up in my bed and saw that I had shot my load all over my covers. I smiled to myself as I stroked my cock until I came again, and I went back to sleep. _Tomorrow,_ I told myself _, I'm gonna get Aaron to fuck me, no matter what it takes._


End file.
